Their Night
by dorydafish
Summary: 'Tom would never admit it, but that dopey grin on Hal's face when they would muck around in the cafe was probably what made Tom the happiest he's ever been in a long time.' Hal/Tom


_**So just because I can't get Hal and Tom out of my brain I thought I would attempt something in prose this time. I'm a little rusty but what are you gonna do.**_

_**Set a few months into the future with an established relationship between these two boys.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Tom kissed Hal back gently as he coaxed his secret boyfriend towards the bed. He smiled against Hal's lips at the thought of Annie accidently coming into his bedroom and seeing them in such a compromising position. It was the first time that he and Hal were both ready. They had been kissing and flirting for well over three months now. Hal had even stayed up all night and wiped the raw chicken blood off of his body when Tom had arrived home after transforming, two months in a row.<p>

It was weird. Hal wasn't usually the caring type. Even in the three months that they were together, there were rarely times when he said something nice or complimentary to Tom. But he knew Hal cared. Because he'd get defensive if anyone were to ever say something mean or bad about Tom. And then there were the times where Hal would sometimes just stare at him when he thought that Tom wasn't looking. Tom would never admit it, but that dopey grin on Hal's face when they would muck around in the cafe was probably what made Tom the happiest he's ever been in a long time.

Tom was shaken from his thoughts when Hal pushed him away. "We can't do this."

Tom furrowed his eyebrows as Hal started to back away from him, tousling his hair. It was a telltale sign that the older man was frustrated. Tom looked around the room for possible clues as to why Hal would suddenly change his mind like that. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hal froze mid-tousle and looked at his boyfriend in the eye. "Tom. Believe me it's not you."

Tom sat down on the bed and huffed as he did so. He didn't want to fight with Hal. "You fobbing me off with that line? McNair used to say girls what said that always thought you were the problem."

"McNair didn't know everything," Hal said stubbornly, regretting it almost instantly when he saw Tom's face fall.

"Watch it, that's my dad you're talking about," Tom growls. He wouldn't let anyone, even Hal, say a bad word against his dad.

Hal took a few more calming breaths before sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

Tom shrugged while trying to fight the urge to smile. "It's okay. Sometimes you can't help being a dickhead."

Hal couldn't help but grin at Tom's response as he nudged the werewolf playfully. Sometimes he hated the way Tom could just forgive instantly. The boy was too trusting for his own good. But Hal knew he wouldn't have Tom any other way. Tom brought out a side of Hal that he hadn't even known existed in his vampire form. For once, he actually felt as though there was a reason to care. To care about another person.

"Is it because I'm a virgin?" Tom's eyes were wide with expectation and willingness. Hal didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent.

But Tom couldn't bare the lack of response, so he just expanded his reasoning. "Is it really that hard? 'Cause I was hoping that you'd teach me. And like, we don't have to do everything. We could just I don't know, pleasure each other with our hands and then cuddle."

"Pleasure each other? Cuddle?" Hal said holding back a laugh. He wasn't so much as laughing at the suggestion but at the thought of himself, a vampire, cuddling after sex. He'd never done that before.

"Or not. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. You could just go back to your room after."

This time Hal did laugh. "I'm not going to just walk out of the room once I'm done. How selfish do you think I am?" Hal nudged Tom again. "Actually don't answer that," he added as an afterthought.

They both concluded to sit in silence as Tom snuck glances at Hal and Hal carefully avoided his gaze. Tom didn't know what Hal's problem was, but he knew it wasn't a deal breaker. He'd not told Hal that he loved him just yet, but he figured out that he pretty much did. After all, Hal was the only person in the world that made all the bad stuff go away with just one look. Tom rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's okay. We can just go back to kissing. You're still alright with that, aren't you?"

Hal just shook his head before resting it on top of Tom's. "I don't think I can do it without hurting you. I've never done that as a vampire without- without feeding," he confessed.

Tom lifted his head up. "You won't hurt me. I know you. You wouldn't."

Hal looked at the scarred man with sadness in his eyes. "You can't be sure, Tom. No matter how much I don't want to hurt you the other side of me could just take over any second and I wouldn't be able to control my actions."

"Well then you're other side would be stupid. Because biting me would kill you, dummy," Tom said smiling back at him.

"It's not funny. We could both die," Hal insisted, trying to bring back some seriousness back to the conversation.

"It would be a hell of a way to go," said Tom chuckling mainly to himself while Hal clenches his jaw.

"Tom!" Hal said, voice raising slightly at the crudeness.

The younger man just shrugged again as if it was no big deal. "What? Come on, you have to admit it would be a nice way to die. I wouldn't mind."

Hal hissed back. "I would!"

Tom just leans over and kisses Hal soundly on the lips. "We're not going to kill each other. And if you feel like you're going to lose control, just say stop and we will."

"It can't be that simple," Hal protested as Tom's hands slid under his shirt.

Tom softly kissed across Hal's left jaw line down his neck. "Why not?"

Hal had nothing more to say as Tom made quick of getting rid of his own shirt and trousers before working on Hal's. Hal couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend standing in just his boxers. The werewolf tried to cover up most of his body by scooting under the bed covers once he noticed Hal staring. Hal could only deduce that Tom was feeling a little self conscious about his scars.

That was all the encouragement that Hal needed to strip down to his underwear and get under the covers with his boyfriend. Cupping Tom's face, Hal brought his face to his, kissing him deeply while tracing the Tom's scars lightly with his fingers. He deliberately entangled his legs with Tom pressing himself closer to the McNair boy. His hands explored every inch of Tom above his waist.

After a few minutes, Hal felt Tom's hands start to wonder across his chest and down to the small of his back. He noted that Tom wasn't venturing below the waist either. He smiled, kissing a rogue scar on Tom's right shoulder before drawing Tom closer still.

He could feel Tom's arousal pressed up against his as he stared into those beautiful, brown eyes. Tom was right; there was no way Hal could ever hurt the man he was holding, vampire or not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you can probably tell, Tom is really hard to write for me, but I try and imagine his accent even though I'm keeping the spelling the same if you catch my drift?<strong>_

_**As always, I would love some reviews to go with it :D**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
